Getting Schooled
by Princess Xomiko
Summary: What happens when Teito and Mikage end up having the 3 new gorgeous boys in their class? And what if one boy seems to like causing trouble for the pair? TeitoxFrau, slight CastorxLabrador, slight TeitoxMikage T for Language
1. Meeting

"Teito wake up!" A voice shouted in his ear. Teito's eyes suddenly snapped open. It was a dream. But it seemed so real. His eyes shifted to the boy that yelled his name and lowered into a glare. The boy laughed. He had sun-blonde hair and kind brown eyes. His smile was kind and friendly, like him.

"What Mikage?" Teito finally spoke, annoyed of being woken up.

"We're gonna be late for class if you don't get ready." Mikage simply stated.

"Crap!" Teito shouted and hurried for clothes. Him and Mikage were freshman in collage and it was their first day of classes. Luckily, they were also set as roommates.

Teito finished preparing for the day and grabbed his bag. He nodded to his friend and they both left to go to their first class. Mikage was they're for some form of art, but Teito couldn't remember what it was called. As for Teito, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He mostly came to collage with Mikage to support him through it.

As they duo walked through the halls, Teito noticed a lot of people were talking about the same thing: certain people were transferring to their school. Teito didn't understand who the people said, but apparently they were well known. They both jumped at the sudden sound of a squealing girl. As they rushed to the sound, they found many girls gathered around 3 men.

The men were absolutely gorgeous. The 1st had an auburn color hair with emerald green eyes. His smile was gentle and sincere as he said hello to their fans. The 2nd was a light lavender color in his hair and his eyes matched. His eyes and smile were so gentle it made you want to cry. Then, there's the 3rd. He had spiky, wild blond hair. He had this cocky grin plastered on his face as he enjoyed all the girls surrounding him. Teito scoffed silently, the man pissed him off. He felt Mikage nudge him.

"What Mikage?" He asked annoyed.

"The blonds' looking at you."

"What?" Teito was clearly confused. He turned to the group of princes and seen the blond beauty staring at him. He blinked and looked forward again. Why was he staring? Was there something on his face?

"Let's go, we're gonna be late for class!" Mikage smiled. Teito knew that he was trying to get them away fast. They hurried to their first class and sighed with relief. "Either we would've got trampled or he would've burned holes into you." He laughed, Teito smiled and laughed with him.

As the two boys slide into their seats, squealing girls emerged into the room. Teito sighed and laid his head on his desk. A shadow covered Teito and a figure blocked out the light. He blinked and sat up to looked at the giant standing before him. It was the blond from the hall way. Why was he just staring at him? What did he want? Who was he?

"Um… Can I help you?" Teito asked quietly. The man's size was intimidating to Teito's small frame.

No answer.

"Hey man, you're freaking us out." Mikage stepped in. The man simply ignored him. Teito looked around and noticed the entire room watching. He squeaked suddenly when the man leaned his face closed to Teito's and narrowed his eyes.

"U-Um…" Teito didn't even know what to say. He leaned back slightly, trying to gain some space between them.

"You're a brat." The man finally spoke. A spark of anger flew through Teito's body. He had been staring at him for minutes, silently, and then he finally speaks up and calls him a brat? It angered Teito. He always hated being called a brat.

"Brat? How am I a brat? You don't even know who I am!" Teito snapped loudly, his anger rising. This man pissed him off.

"Frau, that's enough." The auburn hair walked in, followed by the lavender-haired boy. Frau didn't answer and slowly backed away. Teito glared at Frau as he backed away.

"Take your seats class." The teacher walked in. "I hope you all know our new students."

Teito screamed mentally. He did NOT want to share a glass with that over-sized jerk! Mikage patted Teito's shoulder reassuringly, like he knew what he was thinking. Teito smiled and nodded. Frau glared at Mikage and sat in a seat at the table behind the two, Castor joining him.


	2. Lunch Room Accident

Dang! I didn't expect to get this many reviews from just the first chapter! It makes me so happy! So thank you to those reviews :)

Now with this story, I'm working on it at school so it's a little difficult here and there, but I've had a lot of free time lately.

Now I've had this idea for a while, but it's not my only idea. I've also got a One Piece story I'm working on, I've got a kingdom hearts story on my Mibba, but I might delete it. Then there are the actual stories I'm working on that I _will _publish, like my pirate one. But this story will keep going and I'm going to try and get at least 1 new chapter up every week. But I'm not promising anything either.

Anyway, thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em comin'!

It has been about four days since the three new guys arrived. Teito learned that their names were Castor, Frau, and Labrador. He didn't mind Castor and Labrador, but he refused to talk to Frau. He huffed at the memory of the giant ape staring him down for an hour and finally saying something: calling him a brat. Mikage tilted his head at the soft noise and Teito shook his head, telling him it was nothing. He noticed Girls' faces light up, which told him that the three 'princes' were here.

"Hey brat," Frau walked over. Teito's eye twitched and he continued to look forward, ignoring the man's hello.

"Hello Frau," Mikage smiled. Frau nodded in hello.

As class progressed, it seemed to be slowing. Teito tapped his pencil on his desk in irritation. He blinked as something hit his head. It was hard, but it was pokey. He looked down and seen a ball of paper. He tilted his head and grabbed the paper and flattened it out. He glared at the paper when he read the words 'Stop tapping your pencil. It's annoying'. He turned to Frau and glared at him. Frau just simply grinned innocently and waved. He rolled his eyes and looked forward again.

"Wonder why he keeps messing with you." Mikage whispered. He didn't like some random person messing with his best friend, and for no reason. Teito smiled at his best friend, Mikage had always been there for him.

"It'll be OK. I'm sure he's doing it because I'm smaller than him. It'll probably blow over in a week or two."

"I'm sure you're right." Mikage smiled.

The day progressed like a normal day; Teito kept ignoring Frau and conversed with Mikage when they got the chance. Lunch was beginning, which excited Teito. Lunch meant he could eat and he could talk with Mikage all he wanted. As Teito walked into the lunch room a crowd of girls hogged the door way. He groaned with annoyance and squeezed his way through. Princes' or not, this was getting annoying. As he made his way through, his food got caught on someone else's foot and began to plummet toward the hard, linoleum floor. He put his hands out to catch himself as he closed his eyes, but his hands never collided with the floor. He opened his eyes and blinked, his body hovering over the floor. An arm, larger than Mikage's, was wrapped around his torso. _What the hell?_ He looked at the arm then followed the arm up the body it was attached to. The body was much larger than his own. He continued to scan his eyes upward. He recognized the spiky blond hair, the mischievous grin, and those cocky eyes.

"You might want to be more careful, brat." Frau finally spoke, speaking quietly into Teito's ear. A blush crept onto the smaller boys face and he began to struggle.

"I said don't call me brat!" He snapped. Frau laughed and helped the boy to his feet. Teito glared at the man.

"Teito are you OK?" Mikage asked frantically, inspecting his friend for any harm.

"Yeah I'm OK." Teito smiled.

"Um, thanks for saving him Frau," Mikage attempted a smiled, even though he didn't like the fact that Frau saved him and not himself.

"No problem," Frau said, ruffling Teito's hair. "Just be more careful from now on." He said then walked away. Mikage secretly glared at the blond prince's back and took Teito to their table.


	3. Unwanted Company

It had been about two weeks since school had started. Everyone's lives were going great, but Teito seemed to think his was the worst. He had been getting 'harassed' and 'tortured' by the man known as Frau. Even though Teito always complained about the attention, he secretly enjoyed it. He rarely ever had someone give him so much attention before. Maybe that's why he complained, he wasn't used to it.

"Hey Mikage, how do you react to someone that gives you undivided attention?" Teito asked as they left their second class. Mikage looked at him questioningly them a faint frown crossed his pale pink lips for a split second. He knew who Teito meant.

"How should I know? I don't get 'undivided attention'."

"Are you OK? You seem upset," Teito nudged his friend, trying to lighten the mood, but the atmosphere surrounding them seemed to get worse. He sighed and looked forward again. Why was Mikage acting so strange? The only thing that's changed is that they started hanging out with frau, castor, and Labrador.

As the couple entered the science labs, the atmosphere seemed to turn into a dark void. Teito looked t Mikage and seen a grim expression as the boy laid eyes on Frau. He tilted his head, confused. He then heard his named being called and turned to the source of the sound. Frau had been shouting his name and waving his hands. Everyone was staring and whispering things to each other. As Teito became embarrassed, his face began to turn a shade of red and he turned his attention to the floor in an attempt to hide it as he approached the group.

"Hey kid!" Frau cheered happily.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked quietly.

"Because, I got a new girlfriend," Frau stated simply. Teito's eyes popped wide open and he stared at the taller male. How could this happen? Wasn't Frau gay? Or he thought he was.

"T-That's great, Frau…" Teito replied slowly and forced a smile onto his face. Mikage caught wind of the sentence and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. That means Frau wouldn't pay so much attention to Teito as he has been. Which also means Mikage can spend more time with Teito alone.

"That's great Frau! What's her name?" Mikage asked as he strides over to them happily.

"Elizabeth. She's in my calculus class and sits in front of me." Frau explained as he sat down at his desk. Teito slowly sat behind him, Mikage sitting beside him. Mikage nudged Teito and gave him a sweet smile, but Teito's smile was weak in return.

As class rolled on, Teito sat there practically silent accept for the few words he spoke to the teacher about the question he was asked. He just sat there, occasionally looking at Frau. Mikage frowned once more. Why did the girlfriend upset Teito so much? There's no way Teito could like Frau! Could he? Mikage shook his head quickly, erasing the questions out of his mind.

"Hey Teito, are you OK?" Mikage whispered to the boy. Teito simply nodded in response. His frown deepened. "No you're not. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mikage, when I shake my head that means nothing is wrong." Teito snapped. Mikage blinked at the sudden action his friend took. Teito blinked also and looked at the table. "S-Sorry..."

"Its fine," Mikage replied and continued taking notes.

Class dragged on for the next hour and finally the bell rang. All the kids stood and hurried out of the room accept Teito, Mikage, Frau, Castor, and Labrador. They all began packing their stuff when suddenly the door flew open. A girl with long, gorgeous blond curls ending at her back walked in. She had bright green eye, a perfect complexion and figure, bright pink lips, plump breasts and the school uniform which even looked good on her. That must be Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz!" Frau exclaimed as he seen her come in. He walked over and hugged her. Elizabeth was at least two feet shorter then Frau. The size difference was so dramatic that frau could probably crush her in a bear hug.

"Hey Frau, are these the friends you mentioned?" She asked as she scanned the rest of the group.

"Yeah, that's Castor, Labrador, Mikage, and Teito."

Elizabeth smiled at each but when she smiled at Teito, her smile turned hard and fake. Teito blinked and looked around. Was he the only one that noticed? By the group's expression, apparently not. At least he knew he wasn't seeing things now.

"It's nice to meet you all," She bowed her head slightly then looked at Frau once more. Sweetie, can you walk me to lunch? I want to spend time with you."

"Of course," he smiled and grabbed his things and waved. "I'll see you guys later." And with that, he left with the girl that would turn out to be a witch.

"Hey guys, did anyone notice her smile at me?" Teito asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, apparently she's not fond of you." Castor spoke calmly.

"But why? What'd I do to her?"

"Maybe she see's you as a threat." Labrador jumped in. "Girl's always do that.

"Threat? How?"

"Well Frau is very fond of you Teito. Maybe he mentions you a lot and now Elizabeth thinks of you as a threat to their relationship." Labrador explained with more detail as he picked up his bag.

"At least she's not ugly," Mikage smiled and patted Teito's back.

"Why do looks matter at this moment?" Teito asked confused.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood kiddo."


	4. Welcome to the Big City!

The weekend had finally come. No school for two days. But, there wasn't much to do. Teito had been feeling the symptoms of boredom. He lay there in his bed still in his pajamas, a black t-shirt and simple blue shorts. Mikage had gotten up before him, and apparently disappeared as well. Teito sighed and stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with a way to cure this bad disease. What was there really to do? He stroked the soft white comforter that covered his body. It was soft, the kind filled with feathers. He heard the door knob being moved slightly, like it was getting played with. He slowly sat up and eyed the door. It flung open and Mikage burst in, making Teito jump.

"You're up!" Mikage shouted excitedly. "Hurry and get dressed, we have stuff to do!"

"What stuff?" Teito asked, slowly sliding out of his haven of warmth and softness.

"To town, it's better than just sitting her doing nothing," Mikage explained, slipping on a jacket.

"Who's all going?"

"You, Castor, Labrador, Frau, and me."

"Frau? I thought you didn't like Frau?"

"I don't dislike him. He's still a buddy, so I thought he'd come to. Oh! He's bringing Elizabeth to"

"Of course he is…"

The boys finished getting ready. Teito wearing green cargo pants lower on his waist, black boots that ended at his knees, and a black t-shirt that suctioned to his abdomen. Mikage wore simple blue jeans, a white shirt that had an abstract design full of colors, and simple white converse shoes. He also spent about 15 minutes making sure his hair was perfect. Teito on the other hand was just sitting there waiting. His hair was flat so he didn't need to use 20 bottles of hair product. While waiting, he began to doze off. Not from being tired, just from being bored of waiting. As his eyes completely closed a loud noise rang in his left ear. He yelped and jumped and turned his head to see the cause of the noise. Mikage was standing there, his hands together from clapping in Teito's ear.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"You dozed off," Mikage stated simply. "Now let's go, the others are waiting for us."

The boys walked through the many halls of the school, which were vacant since there were no classes running today. The marble floors had just been cleaned and polished. Mikage found that out the hard way as he slipped and fell on his butt. Teito and he burst out laughing, their laughter bouncing through the hall and echoing for what seemed like forever.

They reached the courtyard after minutes of goofing off. The sun burned their eyes as they emerged outside. Birds flew by, chirping their songs, flowers bloomed along the edges of the paths, and the fountain spouted water as people sat on the wall, conversing and laughing. Everyone was at peace. Students got into groups of three or more, sat down for lunch or to even study. Some girls were complaining about their hair being frizzy from the humidity and others complaining about it being too hot, but it felt good after such a cold winter.

Teito breathed in, enjoying all the spring smells and heat. He spat out air as a hand suddenly collided with his back. He hissed and looked to see the culprit. It was none other than Frau. Teito's eyes narrowed and Frau laughed. The other two soon gathered with the first three.

"Well we're all here. Let's go!" Mikage cheered and marched out the gates of the school. Teito followed, hunching his back, trying to make the slight sting go away. Frau grinned and walked beside the boy, Castor and Labrador in a pair behind them.

They waited at a bus stop for about 15 minutes. Teito had started to sweat by now; the sun wasn't giving him any sympathy. As the bus pulled up he sighed with relief. They boarded and sat in the back on the long seat, which sat all of them. Teito sat by a window and stared out it as the bus led them toward civilization. He heard the rest of the group conversing but ignored them for the most part. He was never much of a talker, more of a listener. He tuned in for a second to see what their conversation had switched to.

"So why are you dating Elizabeth?" Mikage had asked curiously.

"Well she asked, and collage is the time to experiment." Frau answered, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"She seems kind of- ruthless,"

"She can be if you upset her, other than that then she's not too bad."

"Do you really like her?"

A pause of silence.

"I'm not sure yet," Frau confessed scratching his head. Mikage laughed at his answer. Teito just rolled his eyes and stood as the bus stopped and climbed off, followed by the others.

"I'm so excited!" Mikage shouted as he danced around, earning odd glances from near-by pedestrians.

"Mikage, people and watching," Teito muttered.

"My bad."

The group walked along the street of the city. The city was more futuristic and clean then New York or Chicago. The buildings were quite tall and covered in glass windows, reflecting the sun, but now they had some time of reinforcement so nothing can crash into them. The pollution levels had dropped down to a mere 2% as cities switched to the new organic fuel and/or electric cars. There were people on almost every street that picked up any litter and fined you if they see you do it.

Crime rates dropped down to 10% since the new police came into town. They supposedly were grown in a hidden secret lab. They're supposed to be ruthless and cold-hearted. But those are just tall tales, right?

"So this is the city? I've never been here before." Teito admitted.

"Seriously? You need to get out of the Stone Age Teito!" Mikage yelled. Teito rolled his eyes and started walking.


	5. Odd Occurances on a Tour

{{So school endedbefore I got this chapter done and I haven't had time for it. I've been job hunting and a bunch of other stuff. I finally remembered that I haven't gotten this up yet and I was like 'Oh jeeze, it's been a while!' So here it is! There will by typos and mistakes ofcourse because my laptop doesn't have the editing software my school computers have and my laptop won't tell me my mistakes. So if you could bare with me on that, then that'd be great! I'll get the next chapter done soon I promise!}}

"Welcome to Globus City!" Mikage exclaimed loudly.

The group had reached one of the main streets of the city. On each side of the paved road were little stands full of food and things to buy. Teito looked around. The place was so packed with people you could barely get through. Mikage started walking through, squeezing by and shoving people away while telling them about the city. All the other's here was "blah blah there and blah blah here." Teito stopped at a stand as something shot a beam of light in his eye. He looked at the object and blinked.

It was a beautiful necklace. Not girl beauty, but guy beauty (if that makes any sense). There was a small blood red orb that looked like it was fire from the sunshine. Gold coils wrapped and spiraled around the orb in odd ways to where the orb actually remained in place. The coils, painted with gold dust had some type of ancient design etched on them. Words were also etched on them, but it was a language Teito did not recognize. He slowly reached for it, mesmerized by its beauty, until someone slapped his hand. He blinked and looked up, rubbing his red hand. A woman stood on the other side of the booth, slightly glaring.

"It's not a toy boy," she snapped.

"I-I just wanted to look is all," Teito bowed his head apologetically. A man laughed behind him and handed the woman some odd printed paper. Money.

"Well good morning Hakuren," the woman greeted, smiling. Teito turned and looked at the boy.

He had long, silky blonde hair that ended in a strange metal clip that lay over his shoulder. Small strands were looser in some spots, but it fit the style well. His skin was milky white, not pale and not dark, but a perfect blend that made you want to run your hands over him. His eyes were a beautiful royal purple color that sparkled in the brilliant sun. Today, the sun seemed better than ever since it shined on this- God. His lips curled into a smile and he bowed. He wore a simple white T-shirt with simple blue jeans. But even he made those simple, ineffective clothes look like gold.

Hakuren reached past Teito and grabbed the necklace and held it up. Teito blinked, finally realizing Hakuren bought the necklace that _he _wanted.

"Here," he smiled and grabbed Teito's hand, setting the necklace on his palm, then curled his fingers over it, keeping their hands together. "I'm Hakuren oak."

"T-Teito Klein," Teito blurted out quickly then blushed faintly from the sudden burst. "I-I can't take the necklace, you bought it so it's yours."

"Well I bought it for you."

Teito's cheeks turned a faint cherry red color. Why did some random stranger buy the necklace for him? How was he so special? Well, either way a God bought it for him. Teito smiled and nodded.

"T-Thanks."

Meanwhile, Mikage and the others were still in a group farther ahead in the crowd. Mikage was still talking non-stop while the others ignored him. They got in line for one of the tour carts. It sat six people per cart, and, for the right price, it'd take you all over the city. Even though they were small, they were very well designed. They were drawn by horses, trying to cause less pollution and use it as a reminder of history. Each horse had ribbon strung threw its' mane and tail. The reigns were decorated with different jewels and designs that, in ways, represent the city. The carriage itself had red velvet seats in three rows, each row fitting two people. The floor was a red velvet carpet that matched the seats. Railing went around the carriage, making sure people stay in and don't fall out. The railing had been painted gold with the same jewels that were put on the reigns: dark red, sapphire blue, emerald green, topaz yellow, etc. Gold designs were carved into the sides of the carriage, swirls and vine-like designs. The background was painted that same color the seats were, giving it all a well balanced color.

"This is a carriage for tourists? Isn't that a little over the top?" Frau asked, examining the rich looking carriage.

"Well the city wants to impress tourists so they have to go all out," Mikage explained simply while looking for the driver.

"Where'd Teito go?" Labrador finally spoke. The others blinked and looked around frantically. Of all people, how could they lose Teito? Mikage climbed up onto the carriage to get a better view. Panic had taken over ever other emotion. His best friend was lost in some huge city that he's never been to. What if something bad happens? What if he gets mugged, or raped, or kidnapped, or even killed? Questions flooded Mikage's mind and he searched quicker and became more frantic as no one in the crowd fit his description.

"I can't find him!" Mikage yelled.

"Find who?" A voice behind the group asked. They all turned and seen the Teito. Mikage sighed with relief and jumped down.

"Are you OK?" He asked, worried. Teito nodded, clearly confused. Mikage inspected him for any injuries, stolen objects, or anything different about him. He spotted the necklace he was wearing and inspected it carefully. "Where'd you get this?"

"Hakuren bought it for me," Teito answered. Mikage and Frau both looked at Teito then whipped their eyes to Hakuren. He simply waved, but the two glared in return.

"I'm Hakuren Oak," he introduced himself, Castor and Labrador greeting him kindly, but not Mikage and Frau. Mikage shook his hand, but squeezed it tightly as if warning him. Frau didn't even give the boy acknowledgment; he just turned back to the carriage like he was never there. Teito frowned.

"Ignore him, he's just being a jerk," Teito mumbled to his new friend. Hakuren nodded in reply.

Finally, the carriage driver showed up. He wore a red suit jacket and pants. The jacket had a row of six buttons down the middle of the jacket. The buttons were the same gold color as the carriage and had the same design etched on them. Maybe it's the cities symbol. His shoes were the simple black dress shoes. His hat was puffy like a cloud. It was about as big as a cantaloupe.

"Hello young sirs'," he greeted them, "how may I be of service?"

"We want you to take us on a tour!" Mikage explained excitedly.

"Alright, there are six of you, climb in." He spoke gently then climbed up to the front seat where he sat to manage the horses. The group all climbed on. Teito sat in the middle row. Mikage went to climb up but got shoved into the front by Frau. Hakuren also tried, but got the same fate. Frau hopped up and planted himself next to Teito. Teito rolled his eyes as Frau grinned innocently.

The carriage took off. The man would explain different things: why it was built, what it's there for, how long it's been there, etc. They passed an inside garden that, even from the outside, looked beautiful. Teito stared as the rounded structure. The tinted windows reflected the sun, making it brighter than most buildings. A series of white poles webbed around the structure, marking where the windows where slid into place. A series of paths surrounded the buildings in a web structure, each end leading to the doors in the ends. Small gardens were planted outside around it to bring more beauty to the outside and to attract people.

"What is that place?" Teito asked.

"It's the famous Globus Gardens," Hakuren explained as he turned to face Teito. "They were built years ago when a man wanted to win the heart of the princess. So he worked day after day to finish it. When he finished, she had gotten married. He was heartbroken. When the woman found out he did this for her, she ended her marriage to be with the man and they ended up dying of old age together."

Teito stared at the building one last time before it disappeared in the distance. It was even more amazing once he learned the history of it. Someone like that man is truly remarkable; to go to such lengths for one woman. She really was lucky to find a man that would take such good care of her.

"I'll take you there later," Frau smiled at Teito. Teito blinked and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yep," he smiled once more. Teito smiled slightly back. Why was Frau being so nice? It was a mystery.

The tour continued for about two more hours. They were introduced to some of the most amazing buildings. The Arts Stage, where all the concerts, Broadway, and Opera shows were held. It had a large stage and enough seating for almost 5000 people. The curtain was closed but the driver said that it was even larger behind the closed curtain. On the gates, posters were hung up about every other bar of different musicals, shows, concerts: Greece, The Newsies, Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Cats, and many more. They got to tour the park which was almost as beautiful as the gardens surrounding the Globus Gardens center. A large statue sat right in the middle. It was of a man holding a flyer into the air with the symbol of Globus on is.

"That's the founder of Globus City. He went through a lot of trouble for this place. He died years ago." The driver explained.

"What's his name?" Castor asked curiously.

"Orwell Winston."

Teito watched the statue as they passed it. Something seemed off about it, but what? He shook his head and examined the park. Alien plants surrounded him. He seems flowers shaped like hearts, others were random shapes. There were odd colored trees like the blue and green ones. Where'd they get these plants? Or did they just die them? Then again, being the high tech city they are, they probably have the technology to make these plants grow these colors almost naturally. Except for the testing and stuff before planting them.

The carriage stopped suddenly, jerking them all forward slightly. Teito blinked and stood to see what caused them to stop. A small black cat was standing in the middle of the path, its' eyes focused on Teito. The gold orbs seemed – worried? Teito tilted his head at the cat. He shuffled slightly towards the edge but the cat then ran into the bushes.

"What was that all about?" Frau asked, irritated.

"I don't know. I've never seen a cat act like that before." Mikage answered, clearly confused, "what about you mister?"

"Recently the animals in the city have been acting quite strange. They all seem to be gathering in the park and pestering the tourists and city dwellers. It's very annoying for people like me who have to stop every few minutes for the darn creatures. It angers my tourists and I get cheap pay." The old man vented, glaring at the way the cat ran. Teito ignored the man and stared at the bush. The golden eyes peered through the push and continued to stare at him. Frau scoffed and sat Teito down. Teito glared at Frau and Frau shook his head.

"It's a cat Frau, it's not doing any harm." Teito spoke, a slight edge of bitterness in the background of his voice.

"Well something's wrong with it. Cats don't just sit there and stare at people!" Frau griped.

"Whatever."

"Calm down guys," Mikage pleaded, making his face that adorable pout that no one can resist. They all sighed and nodded and the tour continued.

The tour continued for about another 30 minutes. The old man showed them a few more parks and buildings, but nothing as amazing as the main park or the gardens, but it was still beautiful. The carrige pulled up to the market wher ethey got on and they all departed, saying thank you to the man. As they squeezed their way through, Teito's head began to feel heavy. His vision had been getting blurry and the sounds around him began to blend together. As his feet gained more pounds every second he stopped walking. The group turned to look at him.

"Teito?" Mikage asked.

Then, Teito collapsed, out cold.


	6. Hidden Feeling Can Jump to Conclusions

{{Woo next chapter! So, like before, excuse the grammatical mistakes since my dumb laptop doesn't have amazing software XP I'll try to make as less mistakes as possible! Oh! And just for a notice, I might be starting a One Piece story that has the plot of an actual story with my own characters, but it'd be an OC thing. But I haven't decided if I wanna put it on here in case someone takes my idea. If you think I should, let me know :)

And I know that the chapter aren't very long, but the lat chapter got much longer. They've been getting longer with each chapter which is awesome. I was strained on time for each chapter which sucked out some of the length. But now that school is out and I have more free time, they should be getting longer and more into detail! }}

A ringing noise corrupted the ear drums of the unconcious boy as he began to stir. The more awake he became, the louder the ringing got. Eventually, he reached up and covered his ears, but failed to help. He tried to open his eyes, but his lids felt like they were heavy steel doors refusing to open under any cirumstance. He began to rub his eyes, hoping it'd help wake him up and loosen his eye lids. Suprisinly it worked. His eyes fluttered open, giving him blurry vision. The room he was in was dim, it must've been only sunlight shining in. He was suprisingly comfortable giving the condition he was in at the moment. Then it hit him.

He had fainted!

He sat up frantically, big mistake. His head whirled and his vision swirled and he plopped right back down. A fluffy pillow consumed the sides of his head as it sunk in. It was feather filled, along with the cozy white blanket that covered him. He propped himself up on his elbows much slower this time to look at his surroundings. He was in a king size bed with all white sheets, blanket, and pillows. The blanket had a simple diamond line design embroided into it. The walls were a soft blue color, very calming. That's probably why it was painted that color. There was a a white nightstand next to the bed with a lamp, a glass of water, a book titled _A Game of Thrones_, and an alarm clock that was unplugged. A tall white dresser rested against the wall across from the bed, It had very well crafted gold handles, similar to the designs around the city, that took place on six different drawers. Ontop of the dresser was another lamp and a stack of more books similar to the one on the dresser. A series?

The room was pretty simple and plain. Not much to it. Teito lifted the blanket off himself and swung his legs off the bed slowly. He bare feet touched smooth and soft white carpet that welcomed his feet with open arms. He masaged his feet into the carpet for a moment or two, enjoying the soft threads. Finally, he hoisted himself off the bed and pasued once he was up, making sure he had enough balance. He looked at himself to realize he was wearing plain black basketball shorts that were a tad bit big and a plain black shirt that was also a tad bit big on him.

He closed in on the door and gripped the golden handle and pulled it open. He peeked out and scanned the hall. No was he? Where were the others? His thoughts began to get more frantic and he started walking down the hall with long strieds. He reached a spiral stair case that led downwards. Houses don't have these anymore, but it was unique to see one. The stairs were made of marble and the railing was wood with carvings just like the carrige. Popular carvings apparently. He slowly descended the spiraling stairs, noise slowly reaching his ears as he crept closer to the bottom. Suddenly someone shouted loudly. He jumped, gripping the railing tightly.

"Keep it down Frau!" Mikages voice snapped. Mikage! 

"I'm sorry!" Frau snapped back. Frau!

Teito hurried down the last few curves of stairs and stopped at the bottom, trying to find the room the noise was coming from. As he took a step forward, a man came out of a room down the hall. He had a more stocky build, not very tall. A large nose and small eyes took place on his face. His hair was a charcoal grey color and the mustache that accompanied his lips was the same color. Then his eyes. His eyes were an odd purple-grey color.

"Hello Teito. I'm Hakuren's father." He nodded his head then left the house. How is that Hakuren's father? They look nothing a like! Teito shook his head quickly then yelped, jumping back as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He swung his head to the right and spotted Hakuren standing there. He sighed with relief and relaxed.

"How are you feeling Teito? You shouldn't be out of bed so soon." Harkuren complained.

"I feel fine. Where are the others?" Teito forced a smile onto his face. Truth is, he didn't feel the greatest. His stomach did flips and his vision couldn't choose between blurry and clear. His head pounded like a drum set and sweat ran down his neck.

"Well if you're fine, then why do you look like that?" A familiar voice spoke behind him. The boy turned to see Frau.

"Honest Im f-" as he began to speak, his knees locked and his legs gave him, making him collide with the floor. His hearing went in and out. When it turned on he'd hear his friends yelling his name. His vision also went unstable, but this time it only went from blurry to completely black. He felt the pressure of the carpet being lifted away as he was picked up by Frau, of course.

{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Mikage panicked. This had never happened to his friend before. He didn't know how to help either.

"He just seems to have caught the flu or something. Maybe from the plaza. It is going around lately." Hakuren explained, easing the boys mind. "But he'll be fine, Frau's up there to monitor him."

"Is that a good idea?" Mikage asked, skeptical.

"Just because he's rebellious does not mean he's stupid, Mikage. He knows exactly what to do if anything needs to be done. Give the man a little slack there." Hakuren spoke, defending Frau.

"Alright, if you say so. It's not that I don't believe Frau can't take care of him it's just- nevermind."

"Tell me~."

"No."

Hakuren groaned. "Fine, be secretive ya big baby."

{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}{BREAK}

Frau sit in a chair right next to the bed Teito lie on. He stared at the younge brunette, massaging circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. Fray always felt at ease around Teito, he just didn't know why. Or when Hakuren bought Teito the necklace, Frau had felt more jealous, but he didn't know why. As Fray stared at the sleeping beauty he came to realize something; he had began to develope feeling for Teito. The question was whether that was good or bad. He wasn't sure how Teito acted around people he liked and he wouldn't want to spoil their friendship if Teito didn't like him back. How could he figure it out though?

"Frau?" The boys weak voice broke Fraus' thought.

"Hey kiddo, you feelin' OK?"

"No."

"Well aren't you blunt, even when sick." He smiles sweetly and Teito does his best to smile back. Even when sick and weak, he has a gorgeous smile. "Get back to sleep kiddo, you need rest."

"Don't leave me, please." Teito begged with pleading eyes. Frau blinked and stared at him. Why would he want him to stay, of all people? Well why complain? Frau smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, promise."

The boy smiled once more and nodded then slowly closed his eyes and emerged into another session of slumber. Frau's head swam with thought. Why would he want him to stay? Why have him instead of Mikage? It was odd, but it was also his first clue to Teito's crush, or maybe it was just his fever talking.

Either way it was a wonderful moment, and it will always be remembered. Not sure if Teito will remember, but all that matters is that he himself remembers, so he'll always have that little ray of hope that Teito likes him.

Mikage had gotten sick of argueing with Hakuren so he decided to leave the crowded room. He waned around the kitchen for a bit, even though he wasn't hungry. He sighed and stared out the window. Spring break ended tomorrow, since it's Sunday, then it's right back to school. Some break this turned out to be huh? They met some stranger that was fond of _his_ Teito and Teito ended up getting sick. What else could go wrong? Better shut up, don't want to jinx it.

"Wonder how Teito's doing."

He wonder throughthe halls in search for Teito's room. Room after room he searched and still no little, brunette haired best friend. He sighed and sat his hand on the last door he hadn't tried in the hall yet. He slowly turned it and creeked the door open barely enough to peek insed. He seen Frau's sunshine-yellow hair first, then his slouched over body. He had fallen asleep. He looked in a little farther to see Teito laying on the bed and sleeping. He smiled at the sleeping beauty until his eyes rested on his hand. He was holding hands with Frau!

Why would they be holding hands? Of all people why him? Mikage quickly shut the door and speed walked down the hall. He slowed to a hault and rested against a wall, staring at his feet. Teito was supposed to be his princess, not Frau's. What did he do wrong? Or maybe it was just for comfort? Who knows... Mikage's heart began to shatter as he thought of numerous reasons but kpt thinking they might've gotten together recently. If they did, what would he do? After all, he loved Teito.


	7. Suprise!

{{So I really focused on the detail in this help extend the length and create more images. and I tihnk I did a pretty good job :). But I took my time on this chapter just to add the details. But on the day I was gonna upload it, our internet went down xP. So I had to wait for the next day ofcourse. But here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it~! Rate and review please!}}

Teito groaned as he felt weird movement. He opened his eyes and hissed as the sun burned them. Once his eyes settle he sits up to look around. He's in a different room. The bed he's in is no where near as comfortable as the previous bed and its totally plain. White sheets. pillow, blanket, everything. And they felt like sand paper. He threw the blanket off in disgust and swung his legs off and sat them on the floor. He yelped and lifted them up quickly. It felt like the floor had zapped him with bitter cold fangs. He looked down to see that the floor was a silver metal. What happened to the plush carpet? Who would keep the floor plain metal. You could almost get frost bite from it in the winter. It's probably happened. Thats why the invented carpert. He shook his head and began to rub his feet, trying to wamr them up. After he was succesful, he decided to look around.

The bed was set in the far corner from the door. The entire room was plain like the bed also. The door was made of a plain silver metal, like the floor, but it had those little ridges that stick out everywhere. But the trimming was smooth and a shade darker than the door. The walls were painted a light grey, almost white. Or maybe it was a lighter silver. It was hard tot ell since everything was close in color. There were no decorations on the walls, not even a painting. Who ever designed the room must really hate color and decorations, and about everything else that comes with it. There was a single white night stand (imagine that) sitting right next to the bed with a small black lamp, it was probably the most colorful thing in the room. An alarm clock and a bottle of water rested next to the lamp, taking up the rest of the space of the small stand. It had two small draws. The top drawer had a blank notebook, a pencil, and pen. The second drawer had nothing but saw dust and little dust bunnys. On one of the walls between the bed and door was a window. A Window! The window was painted white, almost blending in with the wall accept for the four transparents squares that you could look through. Teito went to stand then jumped once more as his feet touched the freezing floor. He sighed and looked around for anything that could protect them from the cold.

He spotted a pair of small blue slippers sitting on the floor in front of the night stand. He picked them and slipped them on. Perfect fit. He stood up and sighed with relief that his feet were now sheltered from the cold. He shuffled over to the window and peeked out. He was up in the air. And moving! He blinked and rolled away from the window and leaned against the wall clutching his stomach. The sight sent his stomach through a loop and he groaned. After it settled, he peeked out again. They had just passed through a cloud and he could see the ground now. They were flying over a city, a big one. Everything looked a lot smalled than it should, which proved that they were higher than he wanted to be. He seen only buildings, the people were to small to see. He laid his forehead on the window and stared out at the sky. It was a bright blue, gorgeous. It looked warm out too. He watched them fly by birds and clouds and smiled as he spotted a baby bird flying a little slower than his parents. He heard the door creak open and he turned towards it.

"You're awake!" Frau exclaimed and rushed over. It looked like he only took two or three steps to reach him. Was the room that small or did Frau just take huge steps. He reached him in seconds and hugged him tightly. Frau msut've forgot how small he was compared to him; like a bear hugging a cat. He squirmed and tried to break free or at leat loosen the grip around his small body. Frau blinked and quickly released him, but by releasing Teito he accidentally went over-board and completely let go. Teito suddenly dropped to the floor and squeaked at the sudden impact. "I'm so sorry!" Frau shouted and kneeled down beside him quickly. Teito waved a hand, dismissing Frau's dismay. Frau used one hand and placed it on the his lower back and his other hand wrapped around Teito's arm and lifted him to his feet gently. The boy looked a little frazzled and he began to laugh. Teito glared at him and stuck his hands on his hips. Frau laughed more, clutching his gut and sat on the bed. He wiped a couple tears away and smiled, speaking through small laughs. "I'm- Sorry- Teito."

"What's so funny?" Teito snapped, demanding an answer from the blonde-haired prince. He continued to glare at the man, hands remaining on his hips. Frau just smiled and stared at the boy. Teito was cute even when he's mad. How could he ever not be cute? His skin tone was radiant and his hair color was perfect. The length of his hair suit him so well. His lips were the most kissable-looking lips Frau had ever seen. His small stature fit perfectly in his arms. Then there was hi eyes. Those gorgeous, bright green eyes that made Frau want to melt at the sight of them.

"You're just so cute," Frau said sweetly and pulled the boy into his arms. Teito blinked as his head landed on Frau's chest. Frau wrapped his arms around the boy, resting his chin on top of Teito's head and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly, inhaling the sweet scent. For some reason Teito had always smelt like honey. Teito's cheeks turned a light pink and he laid there, listening to Frau's heart beat. It was an even beat but slightly fasted than normal. He closed his eyes and listened more. It was a soothing and coomforting beat. It made him relax. "Teito."

"Hm?" Teito looked up at him, Frau situating him so he was now sitting on Frau's right leg.

"What do you think of me?"

Teito blinked at the sudden question. It was like Frau reached into the air and grabbed some random question floating around. What was the signifficance of the question anyways? Did it really matter what Teito's opinion was? He had Emily after all didn't he? He stared at the man for a few moments then looked down at his hands that rested in his lap. What did he think of Frau? Well he thought of him as a friend ofcourse. A cocky, sarcastic, big-headed, snarky, gorgeous friend. Gorgeous. Why'd that word come in? It shouldn't, but it seemed to fit in so well. Maybe it was supposed to be in there, it fit him didn't it? Teito blinked at his thoughts and shook his head quickly.

"I think you're cocky and a smart ass, but you're a great friend." Teito answered finally, smiling. Frau blinked. He didn't expect any of that. He figured Teito would call him a douche bag or something. He smiled back and ruffled the boys hair. They stared at each other for a long moment then Frau leaned slightly closer. Teito leaned just a little closer also. Their hearts leaped at the actions. Frau leaned closer, but closing the gap more than before. Their faces were close enough that their noses were touching. Teito blushed faintly. Frau smiled and rubbed their noses together softly, giving him an Eskimo kiss. As they stared at each other for a little longer, Frau decided it was time. He began to slowly move closer, watching his reaction. Teito slowly closed his eyes and Frau smiled brightly and went to move in toclose the rest of the gap. Then the door opened.

"You awake Teito?!" Mikage barged in. Teito jumped and quickly moved onto the bed, blushing. Mikage tilted his head. What was going on? Teito smiled nervously and Frau scowled but glared at the floor. What'd the floor do to him? Mikage shook his head quickly then ran across the room and leaped onto the bed, landing on Teito. "I'm so glad you're OK! I heard Frau shout and I just knew you had to be awake! I'm so happy to finally see those gorgeous green eyes of yours!" Mikage cried, snuggling his friend. Teito rolled his eyes and patted Mikages' head. Mikage smiled and Teito couldn't help but smile back. This boy was os innocent it was hard not to smile at him. His eyes were so bright and his smile was so pure and happy that it could make the saddest person put a smile on, just for him. Mikage kissed Teito's forehead and it cuased the boys face to turn red. He laughed cutely and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're OK." Frau glared at the sight and got up and walked out. Teito watched and frowned. What was wrong with him now?

"Mikage. Where are we?"

"Oh! We're on an airship heading back to the school."

An airship?! Where'd they get the money to take an airship?! He walked out of the room quickly, followed by Mikage. The seat area was small, but it had plenty of room for their small group. It had a row of seats in the middle, in pairs. There were about ten seats in the rows. The seats were a dark navy blue with a white strip down the middle of each seat. The fabris wasn't the best, but better than airplane seats. The carpet matched the seats except for the white stripes. The floors closest to the walls were bare, it was the area where people could do things to keep themselves busy. They had tables and chairs you could set up for things like cards. Above the seats were built in sky-lights so the people could still see out the windows. While small circular windows were placed 3 feet apart from each other along both walls. The room Teito had come from was only one of four. There was a door across from his and two more doors farther down the small hall. Each room was identical to his. Shocker. The walls and roof was the same silver metal as in his room, but it was smooth, almost soft looking. Teito looked around and spotted Castor and Labrador sitting at one of the fold-up tables playing with a deck of cards, drinking tea and joking with each other. Frau was sitting in a seat farther up from everybody reading a "book". Teito examined him more and realized he was biting his lip, shaking his left leg, and clenching his right fist. Did it turn him on that much/ Then he seen it. Frau wasn't horny, he was angry. What had made him so- mikage. When Mikage walked in is what set Frau off. Teito sighed and rubbed his head.

"Let's go see the cockpit!" Mikage spouted as he linked his arm with Teito's and pulled him along. Teito blinked at the sudden pull, tripping over the first few steps. Once he caught his balance he walked instead of being towed. As they passed Frau, Teito and him made eye contact. They stared at each other. Why was Teito's heart racing? Teito slapped himself mentally and looked forward quickly, trying to escape the grip of Frau's gaze. They reached the door to the very front. It wasn't like the other doors. It was a gold door. Fake gold, but it stood out so much that it made you gag. The only splash of color was gold, of all colors. Mikage grinned and opened the door, skipping inside. Teito rolled his eyes and followed.

The carpet inside was a plush red velvet color. Teito smiled contently as he squished his toes into the soft fabric. To the left of the door was a rack that was attatched to the wall. It had eight hooks which was used to hang items like coats, bags, hats, and other items in that category. To the right of the door was a mini fridge, A small counter with a microwave sitting on top. Next to the microwave were paper plates, plastic silverware, salt, pepper, and a coffee pot. The pilots practically had everything they needed in a place like this. At the front of the cockpit large windows opened to a vast, beautiful, bright blue sky. Clouds looked so fluffy and plump, enjoying their life. Under the window was an array of flashing, glowing, and colorful buttons and switches. He had no idea what a single one of those buttons did. All he knew is that that's how the pilots' controlled the flying metal contraption they were in. The pnael must've been hard to learn because Teito was getting a headache by just looking at it. He realized there were two chair in front of the panel eventually. Both chairs were about four feet from each other. And they were being used by two men, one to each chair.

They had the navy blue uniforms on, suiting their some what bulky figures. On each right arm was a patch of an airplane emerging through a yellow circle. It was the symbol of the air port most likely. Their hats, hanging on the coat rack, had flat tops, slightly inclined forwards. A black bill cirled the front and a pin of the airport symbol was attatched in the front. They both wore head sets: , bulky, and had a microphone attatched which extended to their mouths. They sat there joking and laughing while pushing the wide selection of buttons and pulling certain levers out ot multiple.

"Ahoy men!" Mikage shouted. Teito sweat dropped and slapped his forehead. The men just laughed and smiled warmly at them.

"That's what you say to ship workers there young one," the captain explained. Mikage's face flushed from embarressment. He scoffed silently and rubbed his head, causing the men to laugh more. Teito chucckled a little was cute and amusing when Mikage made a fool of himself, because then he'd always react like a kid. When Teito and Mikage first met, Teito had witnessed his kiddish reactions.

++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++

Teito was never a talker, still isn't either, but he wasn't much for having friends either. It was way back in second grade at Rosewood Elementary. It had been through half the day which meant lunch recesse was going on. Kids ran around, playing random games, sswinging, playing on the jungle gym, racing in the field, you name it. The playground was quite big to their small figures so it was like a kingdom. There was one large jungle gym, with slides, poles, nets, wheels to spin, stairs, etc., in the very middle. A domed, half-circle spider web jungle gym (that's what we called them) Sat to the left of the big one and a large sandbox full of toys was on the other side. Then there were things like monkey bars, four square squares, basketball hoops, and wall-ball walls. A set of six swings was at the very end, which no one ever went to. Accept the one boy that talks to no one.

Teito had been known as the loner. Every recesse he'd go to the swings and sit on the very end one, farthest from everything else. Other kids had tried stalking, no luck. They've tried becoming friends, no luck. Eventually everyone just gave up, even teachers. They knew he had a good home, he just never talked. People believe the death of his father is what caused it. He was always happy and smiling until he died in an accident two years ago. He had been living with his grandparents since then. He never knew his mother. Apparently she had walked out a little after Teito was born.

On that day of recesse, everything had changed. Mikage, one of the schools' most loved kids, went up to Teito, wearing that same mischievious, confident, trouble making grin he had. Teito looked up at him and rolled his eyes and looked away. Kids like Mikage had usually picked on him, so why would it be any different? Mikage frowned and put his hands on his hips and huffed.

"Oi!" Mikage snapped, making Teito jump and look at him once more. "Being alone isn't going to help with you having no parents." That sentence was like taking a bullet to the heart. Teito stared at the boy, wide eyed. How did this kid know about that stuff?! Teito growled and tackled Mikage to the ground and glared at him. Mikage just layed there, smiling. Teito blinked then slowly got off and went back to his swing, staring at the ground.

"What do you want...?" He muttered quietly.

"I wanna be friends."

"No." That's when Teito first witnessed Mikage's face flush. Whenever he got mad or embarressed his face would flush bright red. It was always so cute.

"Please!"

"Why?"

"Because I think you'd make an awesome friend."

Teito stared at the smiling boy then sighed and nodded. Mikage cheered and hugged the boy then sat on the swing next to him. Every recesse after that, mikage would go strait to the swings and wait for Teito. That's how they became the best of friends, because of Mikage's loyalty to Teito.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++END FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Teito sat there smiling while he watched Mikage and the captains mess around. No matter how old they got, Mikage was still the same kid he met years ago. He was the same, lovable, sweet, mischevious, cocky boy. But that was what Teito loved best about him.

A snapping noise erupted in Teito's ear, causing him to jump. He whips his head to his right and see's Frau hiding in the shadows. He motions for Teito to follow then slips back through the door. Teito simply chuckles and shakes his head. He could've just came in. But oh well. Teito stood up, stretching.

"I'll be right back Mikage," Teito explained as he walked out of the cockpit. He spotted Frau entering the bathroom, causing Teito to tilt his head. He slowly walked down and knocked gently. The door opened and he slipped inside.

The bathroom was a tight fit, especially with Frau being his size. It was no bigger than an office cubical, so you can imagine the tight squeeze. It was plain, White everything once again. There was a small mirror hanging above the sink, which was in the far left corner. On the sink rested a bottle of french vanilla hand soap with lotion built in. Interesting. He didn't even know they did that with hand soap. The toilet was to the right of the sink, taking the space of the right corner up. The toilet paper rested on top, a package of toilet paper was hidden behind the toilet so when it ran out on top, you could just reach down and grab one. Quite helpful.

"So why are we in here Frau?" Teito decided to break the silence. But the blond remaind silent, standing there staring at him. "Frau?"

"I need to tell you something/" Frau finally responded. His tone solid, low, and husky. It sent shivers down his spine.

"W-Well what's up?"

In a swift second, Frau had a strong arm around his small waist while the other hand was rested against the wall for balance. Their lips had met in an intense, hot, lustful kiss. Teito's entire face turned neon red, steam practically coming out of his ears from the 'intense heat'. He wasn't really sure what to do to be quite honest. Frau tightened his grip and deepened the kiss more, sending Teito through another loop of confusion.

After what had felt like forever, Frau slowly pulled away. Teito leaned aainst the wall for support, his face still flushed. Frau smiled and ruffled the boys hair and walked out. Of all the things he could've done, he walks out. Teito slowly sunk to the floor and gripped his head, trying to get a grasp on what had jsut happened. Frau kissed him! But why?! Did Teito do something to lead him on? At that moment Teito realized something. His heart was racing. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Apparently Frau liked him. But what were his feelings for Frau?


	8. First Fight

{{OK just to clarify: the '+' mean flashback and the '-' mean character switch or time/destination change. Haha so I'v been really into Jack Frost and Hiccup crossover stories, it's my new obsession. So it kinda took my time from writing this chapter XP. But I finally finsihed it and hopefully you all think it's going well. I'm enjoying it quite a lot. I know the last couple chapters didn't involve school, but it was spring break so it was OK. But no they're back at school, yay~! Oh! And just so the people that read the first chapter, I will be uploading the next chapter to my "Supernatural Bindings" story soon :) }}

They had finally returned to school. Thank God. Teito was ready to be where he new nothing strange would happen. Then his eyes spotted Frau. Could you call their "relationship" strange? If so then he could never get away. He sighed sliently went to help unload their luggage. Miakge stood there struggling to get the cargo section door open and huffed in anger. Teito simply laughed. It was a simple design. It was just a Bow lock that twists. Teito patted his friend's shoulder and twisted the odd-shaped lock and opened the metal door upward. Apparently things like this are why Mikage hates riding in buses.

Right, they rode a bus the rest of the way. They reacher a city only a couple hours away from the college and decided to ride a bus the rest of the way. The ship was nice and it was lots of fun, but Teito didn't like flying. In fact, he hated in. He wasn't scared, just didn't like it. So being the amazing friend he is, Mikage convinced everyone to ride a bus back. Teito felt bad that everybody changed their luxury on his behalf, but he was grateful. He felt bad for having to leave Hakuren without ever actually getting to say goodbye to. But apparently Mikage pulled some strings so now they have each other's emails and numbers so they can stay in touch. Teito was informed that Hakuren called often to check up on him. It made Teito blush faintly. No one except Mikage has ever really been that worried about him. Well, Frau has at times too.

It made him happy that he had such amazing friends that he could rely so much on. But depressing thoughts would surface everytime he felt happy. For instance: what would happen when they all seperate, will they all stay in touch, or will they even be friends much longer. He hated when thoughts like thise came to him because they'd make him sad and tired. It was unwanted stress that he just couldn't deal with. But that's why he had Mikage. Mikage was almost like his stress reliever, he always knew when Teito was stressed and always kneew how to handle it. That's why Teito hopes they're together forever. He wouldn't be anywhere without the blond blockhead.

"Well are'nt you a show off,' Mikage huffed more as the door opened. Teito laughed and shrugged.

"It's always the simple things that kick your ass Mikage, you'll be fine. That's what I'm here for." Teito responded and nudged his friends arm. Mikage grinned his cat like grin and ruffled the brunette's hair. He then began removing their luggage. Castor and Labrador retrived theirs and left after a few minutes. Then Frau walked over.

Teito instantly became nervouse. His palms sweat, his heart was racing, he was slightly blushing, and his senses were going haywire. As Frau reached for his suitcase, the boy closed his eyes. Close contact with the blond prince was extremely dangerous. If they touched, it'd send Teito's head through a tornado then get spat out and land flat on its face. He wasn't sure why or how it even happened, but it all started after the kiss. Why would Frau's kiss send him through such a turmoil? It's not like Frau was more than a friend right? Besides, it was just one kiss, how is that special?

It wasn't until Mikage snapped in his ear did he realize what happened. His eyes opened quickly and his eye's met Mikages. Fraus' hand was gone. He looked around quickly and spotted Frau already half way to the door. He exhaled quickly and his body lost its rigidness in an instant. When Frau wasn't close he could relax, and vice versa. Teito rubbed his temples and grabbed his bag and began dragging it along the side walk on its portable wheels. Mikage ran up beside him and stared. He could feel Mikage's eyes burning into his skin.

"Is there a reason your staring at me?" Teito finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what about?"

"How you reacted when Frau came over. You seemed so nervous. Did he do something?" Mikage asked, almost threateningly. He couldn't tell Miakge about the kiss. He wasn't sure why but his gut was telling him no. And you know the saying; "always trust your gut."

"Ofcourse not. I'm just tired is all." He finally spoke up.

"You slept most of the bus ride!" Mikage whined.

"Well not very well. I need to sleep on an actuall bed."

"If you say so." Mikage ended the conversation like that. It's almost as if he was mad. Did he see the kiss? Or did Frau tell him? He wanted to know why he was acting so upset. It wasn't like him.

Teito plopped down onto his bed. It had been so long since he'd felt it. Well, it had only been a week, but a long one, of switching from bed to bed. He hugged his pillow and inhaled the familiar scent of his shampoo. He spotted his alarm clock on his night stand. He didn't miss that thing one bit. It's dumb _Beep Beep _noise was the worst thing in the world. It always got stuck in his head when it went off, but he needed it to get up ofcourse, especially since Miakge wasn't reliable to get up in the morning.

As he lie there and think of the little things in life, he felt eyes burning into his back. He turned to his side to see Mikage standing by the door, still, staring at him. He didn't seem to happy, but he didn't seem to angry or sad. So what was he feeling? Or thinking for that matter. He stared back, unsure of what to do. This was odd behavior of his best friend, so how should he react. For all he knew, he could do something wrong and cause Mikage to react badly. It's hard to know when this is a first, even after so many years. Teito reached up, trying to make as less noise as possibly, and rubbed the back of his head, sliding his hand through his chocolate-colored hair.

"Um..." Teito mumbled. He was at a loss for words. Suddenly Mikage moved from the door and to his bed in one swift movement. He began unpacking, not looking at the brunette once. This caused Teito to frown and he got to his feet and threw his pillow at the blond. Mikage whipped around and glared. Teito jumped and stared, wide eyed. What the hell was going on?

"What was that for?!" Mikage snapped. It was the first time he had heard Mikage talk since the courtyard.

"Well what's your problem?!" Teito snapped back. The stood there and glared at each other. They were both so stubborn so neither would back down so easily. Mikage was clearly angry at him, which was Mikage's variable for anger. But Teito wanted to know why and wasn't getting answer, and that was his.

"I don't have a problem," Mikage finally spoke and turned back to his suitcase. Teito growled and scoffed.

"Fine whatever." Teito spoke and walked out. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in the small, stuffy, over crowded room with someone upset for unknown reasons.

As Teito stomped down the hall way, his steps slowed and calmed until he was walking normally. He sighed and rubbed his temples. That boy could be such a head ache at times. How can they have a good time when they're both angry for really no reason? But why hould he apologize? Mikage's the one throwing a fit for no reason.

He reached the courtyard and inhaled through his nose deeply. The smell of Roses, Lilacs, New Guinea Impatiens, and tulips filled the air. For being such random flowers in one area, they smelt amazing together. The patches of flowers were all over, but coresponded with the path ways. The sustem was similar to a spider web, but the paths were strait instead of curved. The gardens were planted in triangular shapes between each path and along the outskirts. In the very center of the courtyard was a large fountain. The fountain's base was probably about the same size as two Jeeps, side-by-side, so it was pretty big; and was probably around three feet deep, big enough for a little kid to swim in. From the middle of the fountain shot three layers of carved stone, which is where the water shot out of. The first was simple, it looked like a flower had bloomed, but only the base petals were open. The second formed from the middle of the first. It was made of three skinny pillars that spiraled up, never touching until the top where they create a flat plat form. That's where the final layer sits. It's an orb shaped object with beautiful carved designs that look like they were created in ancient times. This was one of Teito's favorite spots of the school.

As he walked towards it, he froze mid way. Sitting on the fountain was the last person he wanted to see at thi moment; Frau. He knew they'd have to talk eventually, but why so soon. He groaned and rubbed his head roughly. _Suck it up you wimp. _He repeated it in his head several times as he neared the still prince. Frau suddenly looked up with his sparkling eyes, causing Teito to quake in his shoes. Now what?! He was frozen! A smile flashed over Frau's lips and he patted the stoney spot besid ehim. Teito nodded and moved to the spot almost mechanically, he couldn't get hismovements down right. As the boy sat, Frau chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey there kiddo," Frau getted, flashing his award winning smile. Teito stared, trying to find his words.

"H-Hey," he managed quietly, staring at his hands in his lap.

"Don't be so shy Teito. Don't let that kiss ruin our friendship either."

"I-it didn't ruin anything! I-it just confused me is all... I've never acutally kissed a guy before." Teito admitted. It was so hard for him to focus on what words to use, everything was flying through his mind at once. It almost made him feel dizzy. It was almost unfair that he was getting mentally tortured over some kiss. The sad thing was, he was the once abusing himself, and he coudln't stop for anything.

"...ito?" Frau's voice broke his mixed up thoughts. Teito blinked and went wide eyed when he realized how close their faces were. He looked utterly lost and Frau chuckled that damn smart ass chuckle of his. Teito frowned and tried to push words through his lips, but nothing came. "Did you hear my question?" Teito shook his head stiffly, almost like a robot. Frau laughed and smiled a genuine smile, making Teito's breath catch. "I asked if I could do it again. Ya know, kiss you."

"w-wh-" Teito tried to respond. Why did Frau want to kiss him again? It made no sense. Frau never even hinted about feelings towards him, so where was all of this coming from. It made his head throb. He blinked a few times, hoping everything would freeze or disappear. But it was a false wish. Frau was still sitting there, their faces were still close enough so their noses touched, and his head still throbbed as more questions rose into the area of his mind. The thing that sucked the most was that it seemed to come out of no where, so he had no time to prepare for anything. Frau never gave hints, that he knew of anyway. So why was all of this coming up so sudden. Did something make Frau feel threatened? If so, then what?

"It's alright kiddo, I can wait." Frau smiled, moving back and ruffled the boys' brown mane. Teito closed his eyes tightly. Frau's touch made his skin tingle, weirdest thing huh? It just wasn't normal for a boy to like another boy. He'd never seen a guy and guy couple anywhere else, maybe it wasn't accepted anywhere. So if they did form a relationship, it'd be completely difficult. They'd get laughed at, insulted, mocked, etc., and he didn't want that, for either of them. It wouldn't be fair.

"What's going on here?" A voice interupted silence. Teito moved back in an instant and whipped his head to the dirrection of the voice. Mikage. He stodd there, hands balled into fists, his eyes set into a glare. He was glaring at Teito. When had he ever done that? Teito went to explain, but once again the words would not form. Mikage's face reddened a little. It was from his anger. Frau just sighed. Didn't he care?

"What's up squirt?" Frau completely ignored his question. 

"I told you to stay away from him!" Mikage yelled, startling both of them. "You were with Elizabeth, which meant you'd leave Teito alone! You lied to me!" Mikage screamed more, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of red. Teito had never seen him like this. But why was he so angry? What did Frau lie about? He looked between the two blondes, utterly confused. In truth, he had no idea what to do. Or even say.

"I broke up with her, and you know I did. So our so called 'promise' had no effect, correct? And besides, you never technically claimed him. So that means he was never taken or claimed from the beginning. Sorry kid, but apparently you didn't think this through did ya?" Frau mocked. Was he having fun with this?! Ofcourse he would, he's a smart ass. This sent Mikage over the top. Mikage roared and raised a fist and aimed for Frau, btu he just sat there. Mikage sent his fist flying, colliding it with Frau's right cheek. Frau just let him, but when he got hit it didn't seem to affect him much. Once Mikage pulled away Frau looked forward again with a dull expression. Yep, no effect.

"Who is ti Teito?! Who do you choose?!" Mikage suddenly shouted towards Teito causing him to jump. How was he supposed to answer? He didn't even know what they were fighting over. "Will you decide!"

"I-I'm sorry Mikage, b-but how can I choose when I don't even know what's going on?" Teito finally spoke, but it was soft. Mikage blinked. He seemed so stunned. But hoe could he expect him to choose between them in a situation like this?

"Fine... I see how it is..." Mikage muttered after minutes of silence. Water formed in the corners of those brown orbs of his. Suddenly the boy took off in a sprint, leaving the two behind.

"Mikage!" Teito shouted, standing. He went to run after him, but a hand gripped his arm. He whipped around and looked at Frau. "I have to go after him Frau!"

"Just let him breath and cool down first." Frau explained. He was right.

Teito sighed and sat down once more. He felt absolutely awful. He'd never made Mikage cry before, ever. Seeing tears for in his best friends eyes was heart shattering. And the image kept forming over and over in his mind. Each time it appeared, it added more of a weight on his heart. His heart probably weighed about 16 tons already, and it was just gewtting heavier. With Mikage ever really being his friend and this never happening, he didn't know how to handle it. He felt like a lost kid in a store, looking for something that wasn't in sight. For all he knew, their friendship coudl've just ended and he'd have no idea. The thought of loosing Mikage as a friend really stung his heart. His head began to throb as he tried to figure this out. He hated when a problem rose and he wasn't able to think of a solution for it. Especially when it came to his friends.

"How come you look so down?" That voice was sp familiar. Teito turned his head and blinked.

"H-Hakuren? What are you doing here?" The sight of Hakuren lightened his heart a little. He needed another friend to talk to, and Frau wouldn't be much help. Neither would've Castor or Labrador.

"I'm enrolled now! Isn't that awesome?!" Hakuren exclaimed.

"That' awesome!" Teito stood and hugged his friend. Little to Teito's knowledge, Frau and Hakuren had hooked vision and glared at each other intently. With Hakuren appearing, it was going to be much more difficult to get to Teito, and Frau didn't like it. He had to get rid of this blonde rich kid.


	9. Unwanted Guest

So I now have a new word processor that actually has spell check and junk like that. Yay! So now there won't be as many mistakes. So at some point when I have time I'll go through the rest of the chapters and fix all the mistakes. I wanna thank everyone for dealing with them and for some of the help people have offered.:)

And I apologiz for this one being shorter than the last, but I didn't want to put _too_ much into this chapter. I had to kind of set it up for the next, so the next one will be longer!

* * *

><p>Teito couldn't believe it. In one day they returned to school, him and Mikage got into a fight, Frau had asked him for another kiss, and now Hakuren showed up at their school. So much in one time frame made his head hurt. He could barely cope with Mikage and him fighting and being kissed by Frau, but Hakuren was just the cherry on the icing. He stood up from the fountain And stumbled forwards. Frau looked at him oddly and stood. Teito shook his head and kept walking. He just needed to be alone. He needed to find a way to cope with everything, and he didn't know anyone but Mikage that could help. But he couldn't tell Mikage about the kiss, he'd become even more angry. He wasn't sure why, he just had a gut feeling.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Hakuren asked, concern laced through his voice. Frau shrug his shoulders and sighed. Frau figured him and Mikage's first fight would have a toll on him.

"I think he just needs some time to think is all." Frau spoke then turned to Hakuren. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I missed you guys, so I thought I'd join you at school!" Hakuren exclaimed, gleaming. Frau rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Teito walked through the entire school and exited through the back. There was another large garden, but this one had an entire pond and gazebo, animals, the works. He walked down the brick-paved paths, winding through the countless intersections to break off onto, and reached the path to the gazebo. He studied the structure. It was painted a simple white, but the simple color was perfect. The roof was rounded and had designs painted on it by students; a sun, moon, stars, hearts, landscapes, stuff like that. Four pillars retracted from the room and went strait to the ground. A couple feet from the ground rose a railing that connected to each pillar. It had a solid row on the top and bottom. In between the rows were were criss-cross-like designs. Strips of wood created X's and diamonds through out the distance between polls. Inside the gazebo were four benches, aligned to each side, but gaps at each corner so they weren't connected.<p>

Teito sat down on the bench closest to the pond, leaning his arms on the railing and resting his head on top of his arms. He stared out at the shimmering water, watching the swans glide across the smooth-looking surface. He wondered what it was like to be a swan. As he shifted, something hit his chest. He blinked and sat up, lifting the collar of his shirt. Inside, laying against his chest, was the necklace Hakuren had gave him. He almost forgot about it. He lifted it out of his shirt and studied it, remembering what happened at the market when he fainted.

As he stared, the center of the necklace began to glow. Teito blinked, but thought it was just from the sun rays. Until the glowing became brighter and bigger. He jumped and pulled the necklace off, holding it an arms length away. What the hell was going on?! The entire necklace began to glow and the object began to shift and change. Teito stared at it wide eyed and dumb founded. It's mass became smaller and formed into a different shape.

"W-What the hell!" Teito spoke suddenly. He didn't know what to think.

"The necklace reads your hearts thoughts and turns into an object to help you understand what you truly want." A voice spoke behind him. With Teito already being on edge, the person made him tip over the edge. He jumped high off the bench. He caught his balance and swirled around to meet eyes with Hakuren. He blinked. What did he mean?

"I don't get what your saying Hakuren. What are you talking about?"

"The necklace I gave it, it's magical. It's called a Path Seeker. It reads what your heart desires and shows it, helping people choose which path to take. Well, if your a big 'follow your heart' kind of person." Hakuren explained, sitting on a bench. Teito looked from him to the necklace and back multiple times.

Imagine walking through a library and as you walk through the isles you stack book on top of book. The stack keeps getting bigger and you can't sort through them or get any figured out. That's how Teito felt. He thought Hakuren showing up was the cherry on the cake, but this just topped that.

"How can a necklace do that? It's impossible!" Teito retorted. Magic? How could a necklace be magical?

"Well apparently not. Look."

Teito looked at the glowing object. The brightness had began to cease, exposing a small locket. Not a heart-shaped locket, just a regular round one. It was a plain silver circle, no designs, nothing really special on it at all. He tilted his head then slowly opened it and blinked. Inside were two pictures; one of him and one of Mikage. He gaped at the pictures, not sure what to think.

"Your heart wants to mend things with him," Hakuren explained.

"But..." Teito couldn't face him just yet, he wasn't sure what to say yet. Just the memory of those two fighting made his stomach drop. He wished he could close his eyes and all of this would be a dream. "Its unfair. I don't even know what I did. How can I apologize for unknown things?!" Teito shouted, Anger was in his voice. He didn't want it to be, but it made him mad.. How could his best friend be mad at him when he hasn't even done anything?

"That's why you need to talk to him Teito. You won't know unless you talk." Hakuren explained, standing. Teito gripped the locket tightly. He just wanted to scream. Suddenly he felt his body being embraced. Hakuren wrapped him arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. Teito blinked. What was with the sudden hug?

"Um Hakuren... Are you feeling OK?" Teito muttered. He figured he could at least hug back, so he did. It wasn't the greatest hug, more like an awkward 'not sure what to do' hug.

"I'm fine," Hakuren pulled away and smiled. He ruffled the boys chocolate hair and walked away, leaving Teito completely confused. Too many things were happening in one day!

* * *

><p>Mikage moved through the halls, looking at each door number carefully. After searching through two floors, he finally found it. Room 306, Castor's room. He knocked softly, but loud enough to be heard of course.<p>

"Come in," Castor yelled.

Mikage walked in slowly, his head down. Once entered he shut the room and looked around. Castor had a single room, no room mate. His bed was against the wall on the left side, a plain night stand sat beside it with an alarm clock. His dresser was also on that side, sitting by the foot of his bed. On the right side of the room was a wood shop set up. No power tools, but more of the hand carving stuff. Multiple puppets were hung on the wall, some completely painted and finished, others not so much. On the table lay a puppet in progress.

"Hello Mikage, what can I do for you?" Castor asked, sitting on his bed reading.

"Can I talk to you?" Mikage asked quietly. Teito was usually the one he talked to, but issues rose up.

"Of course," he closes his book and sits up, making room for Mikage. "What's troubling you?"

" and I are fighting... But Teito doesn't even know why..." Mikage confessed. Saying it out loud made him feel awful. He wouldn't talk to Teito and Teito had no idea why.

"Do you know why?" Castor asked, Mikage nodded. "Then I think you're the one who needs to mend things Mikage. If your the one that's angry, you're the one that also needs to fix things."

"But how?" Mikage asked, begging for an answer.

"Maybe you should just sit Teito down and have a talk, tell him why you were angry. That way Teito understands why you're upset and maybe he can fix it."

"But it's not that simple..."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't just say 'Hey Teito I'm angry because I love you but other people seem to like you too'. It doesn't work like that." Mikage muttered. He wished it did, but reality doesn't compare to fantasy.

Castor smiled. The boy seemed so innocent and child-like. "Then maybe leave a hint?"

"Hint?"

"Yes. Say something like 'Teito I know I was angry, but I'm not yet. Don't really worry about what, I just let my emotions get the better of me. But you'll know why I was angry later on'. That way things get mended, and he doesn't know you love him just yet."

"Do you think that would work?!" Mikage asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Teito knows when not to question, I'm sure he'd understand." Castor explained.

"Thanks Castor! You're the best!" Mikage hugged the older man then ran out.

Castor chuckles softly and shakes his head. "Such a child."

* * *

><p>Frau lay on the fountain edge, too lazy to move. He stared at the bright blue sky, watching the clouds float on by lazily. He sighed deeply, boredom over-coming him. He heard foot steps approach him, but ignored them. Until a voice piped in.<p>

"Excuse me." The voice rang through his ears.

He groaned and sat up. As he turned his head to look, his eyes grew wide like saucers. The person before him looked **exactly** like Teito. Same hair, height, face, body, **everything**. Except his eyes. His eyes were a dark red color, odd color for eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" The boy asked bitterly. Frau shook his head. The attitude was another opposite from Teito.

"You look like-"

"Teito. Trust me, I know. I'm his twin after all." The boy spoke, unimpressed by the conclusion of the blonde.

"Twin?!" Frau exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm his twin brother Mikhail. Problem?" Mikhail asked, eyes narrowing at the blonde.

"No not at all!" Frau spoke quickly. Something about Mikhail out him on edge. He just seemed so opposite from Teito. Sure Teito could be a brat, but not this bad. This kid just seemed down right ruthless.

"So where's Teito? Apparently you know him." Mikhail demanded.

"I'll show you to his room," Frau spoke quietly, standing. He wanted to get rid of this kid as soon as possible.


	10. Revealed Past

**Hi guys, sorry it's taken so long. To be honest, I didn't have any inspiration, which kills me -_-. Anyways, I think my Supernatural Bindings story is going to be on a little haitus until I decide where I wanna go with it. But what if I did a Wonderland themed story with 07 Ghost of Kingdom Hearts? Let me know if you think it's a good idea and which one I should use! :) And a little heads up so no one gets mad, I am gonna alter Teito's past to my advantage, you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>The walk to Teito's room was completely awkward. Mikhail had such a dangerous and edgy aura about him that it even made Frau intimidated. How could these two be brothers? Aside from looks. Usually twins are at least a little alike, right? Frau sighed mentally. He was trying to wrap his mind around something far to complex. He side glanced at the Teito clone and caught sharp green eyes boring holes into him.<p>

"Um..." Frau spoke nervously. "Is there a reason you're staring at me?" He managed to sputter out. Frau was never afraid to speak his mind, so why now?

"Because I don't like you," the boy spat. Ouch. That was a stab in the side.

"Don't like me? What did I do to you?!" Frau snapped, halting their walk and glared at the clone. This kid really made Frau's temper boil over the top. It was practically seeping out of his ears by now.

"I just don't," Mikhail explained. It was like hating people was an everyday thing for him. Shocker.

"Are you always like this?!" Frau spoke. He wasn't yelling, yet, but his voice was louder than normal.

"Frau are you OK?" A familiar voice asked. Frau turned around to see his prince standing behind him, a muffin in one hand and a cup of brown liquid in the other. The sight of Teito made Frau's anger melt away and he smiled.

"Yeah I'm OK." Frau answered. His anger rose again as he heard movement beside him. He looked to see Mikhail stepping around him.

"Teito~!" Mikhail squealed. He took a running start and tackled his twin to the floor. Teito yelped, dropping his drink and food. The liquid spilled all over the hall and the muffin fell into large and small chunks.

"M-Mikhail?! W-What are you doing here?" Teito gasped, trying to shift his weight so he wasn't being crushed. Mikhail hugged his brother tightly and smothered him. He was acting like a five-year-old who just got a new stuffed animal. Frau blinked in confusion, unsure of what to do.

"I came to see how my baby brother was doing, being so far away from home and all." Mikhail explained, acting innocent.

"That wasn't my home Mikhail, they were glad to get rid of me."

"Oh don't say that Teitor-Tot~!" Mikhail giggled. Frau was completely weirded out.

Teito sighed and pushed his twin off, non-violently. Frau reached a hand out to help the boy up. Teito smiled and reached up to take the man's hand, then it was gone. Mikhail had jumped up and pushed Frau away and helped his twin up. Teito sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Mikhail, this is Frau."

"We've met." Mikhail spoke, venom in his voice. Teito shook his head.

"Alright. Let's go to my room." Teito broke through the tension and began walking, his two companions following.

Frau watched Teito closely, something was bothering him. It started when Teito mentioned his "home". Was something wrong with his home life? When Teito mentioned it, her seemed pained. How could a kid like Teito not have a true home? He was a good kid after all.

They reached Teito's room and the twins sat on the bed while Frau sat in Teito's desk chair. Mikhail looked around, curiosity gleaming in his emerald green pupils. He was a spitting image of Teito and Frau couldn't help but marvel at the boy, until he opened his mouth. As Mikhail examined the room, he threw question after question out into the air at 100 mph., it got really annoying, even Teito looked annoyed.

Frau rolled his eyes and looked at Teito's desk and noticed a book. He picked it up and eyed the cover. The background that surrounded the image striped, made of black and ill-green colored stripes. The image contained a girl with bright, long, golden hair held back by a black head band. Her skin was a pale white. She wore a blue, old style dress with an white apron-like cover on the front. She wore black flats to match the head band. She was sitting on her knees in a small hallway, watching a rabbit in a yellow and blue waistcoat with a watch chain hanging out of the pocket. 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll.

"Where did you get this Teito?" Frau asked. He suddenly felt a glare hit him. He looked and seen the doppelganger glaring.

"You interrupted me..." Mikhail said threateningly.

"Castor let me have it. He said it was a sin for not reading it yet," Teito smiled at the comment of Castor. Frau laughed. At both Teito not caring about Mikhail being interrupted and by Castors' words.

Mikhail's already-existing temper began to rise. He didn't like these to being so _close._ He never liked anyone being close to his brother. It took him years to adjust to Mikage being around, but he gave in to the boy once he realized he wasn't a threat. But Frau on the other hand, Mikhail knew he was more than a threat, he was a danger to the twins. He didn't want Teito to get hurt and he believed Frau might just do that. As Mikhail opened his mouth the door swung open. Mikage entered, a little of breathe.

"Mikage! There you are!" Teito exclaimed. He rose to his feet and rushed over to his friend, looking concerned. Mikage gave him a reassuring smile. Teito smiled back and hugged his best friend. He was so relieved to know that he wasn't mad anymore. Mikage hugged back and patted the boy's back. He noticed Frau and tensed a little, then spotted Teito's twin and blinked.

"Mikhail?! Long time no see!" Mikage cheered running and hugging the twin. He knew Mikhail wasn't much for affection, but neither was Teito at first, so there was still hope for the boy.

"Hey Mikage," Mikhail muttered, feeling awkward and unsure of what to do. Mikhail laughed and ruffled the boys hair then sat on his bed.

"So what brings you here?" Mikage asked.

"I'm here to see my brother, duh."

"Hehe fair enough."

Teito watched them converse and looked out the window. It was such a nice day and he hated being stuffed in a small room with his best friend who are having issues, his aggressive brother, and the prince of campus. It may sound wonderful to some, but to Teito, it was his own personal Hell. After multiple questions shared between his friends he eventually tuned them out and watched other students roam the court yard.

The beautiful flower arrangements reminded him of home. His original home, before his dad was killed. He was a son to the governor, so he got to do just about anything. But misfortune was brought onto the family and his dad was murdered. So Teito got sent to live with his twin brother and his family. The father was cruel and the mother was a two-bit whore that didn't give a damn about the kids. He hated his life until he moved away and got to this school. If it wasn't for Mikage living close by then Teito would've lived in the meaning of Hell.

Teito felt a set of eyes watching. He didn't even realize he was lost in thought until he turned to see bright blue eyes focused on him. Frau had been staring at him, but for how long? Teito stared back, green orbs strong but feeble. The thoughts running through his head weakened the wall he put up and punctured his self esteem, making him uneasy. Frau noticed the deep wound and smiled sweetly, reassuring the boy. Teito blinked but smiled back. Why did Frau always make him feel so much better? Not even Mikage did that most of the time.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Teito suddenly spoke, standing. Frau stood also and nodded.

"I'll go with."

The two left the brother and friend behind and walked side by side down the hall. For some reason it was awkwardly silent, but Teito believed that was his fault. He fiddled with his fingers and played with his hair and ever thing else known to man to calm your nerves. Eventually he got the guts to speak.

"Sorry about Mikhail. He's a jerk all the time."

"Eh," Frau responded, unfazed by his brother apparently. Or just wouldn't show it. "What was on your mind that made you so upset?"

"It's nothing."

"Just tell me kiddo, I won't say anything mean or tell anyone. Promise." Frau looked at him sincerely. Teito blinked. He couldn't believe he was able to trust him so easily. He sighed in defeat and averted his gaze to the floor as he spoke.

"When I lived with my real father, he was the governor of my home, making him pretty high up. He was an amazing man and made sure I was always smiling. When I turned 8, it all turned for the worst. He had been fighting with another higher up, I'm not sure who though he was. But when I came home from school my home was surrounded by police, firefighters, medics, you name it. I snuck around the police and got inside and there he was. My father was lying on the floor, in a puddle of blood, dead. He had been pierced by a sword, but it was gone. Hi eyes were wide open, glazed over with fear. It was terrible..." He explained, his voice quiet. Frau blinked. He didn't realize how bad it was.

"Teito I'm-"

"I'm not done."

"Okay..." Frau mumbled. How could it get any worse?

"They couldn't exactly stick me in an orphanage, so they sent me to live with my brother and his family. We were split up at birthday for unknown reason. His new dad was a general, a ruthless, cold-hearted, evil man. He treated my brother worse than a piece of scum, but Mikhail seemed to love him anyways. And the mom wasn't much better. She was always sleeping around, doing drugs, yelling at us, she never cared for us... I survived that hose from 8 until now." He explained, hope somewhat rising in his voice. Teito realized, after saying it all out loud, that he was a lot stronger than he'd ever realized. He had overcome obstacles most people wouldn't even dream of.

Frau grabbed the boys wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt so bad for Teito. He wished he could erase all the pain, but then Teito might not be Teito. People's pain and suffering are what build them to be strong, and he knew this kid was one of the strongest. He buried his face into the chocolate brown hair and closed his eyes. He wanted to share Teito's pain, make it more bearable for him.

"Teito."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'll always be there for you. Got it?" Frau asked, pulling away slightly. He slipped a finger under Teito's chin and raised his head so they were looking at each other.

"O-Okay." Teito swallowed hard. His cheeks were becoming hot, which meant he was starting to blush. Frau smiled at the sight.

Slowly, the prince leaned down, closing the gap between the two. Their lip met in a soft, loving kiss. Teito froze, not sure how to exactly respond to the situation. Soon Frau slightly deepened it. Teito slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the feeling of their lips touching. A buzzing was vibrating through his head and his body was filled with electricity. Was this the feeling people always spoke of when they kissed their love? Eventually the two broke for air, panting slightly. Teito's head spun, emotions swirling uncontrollably.

"Let's get back." Frau smiled and pushed the boy, making sure he could walk Okay. Teito's head was so submerged in thought that he was tripping over his own feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this chapter's a little shorted, but I mean, let's be honest, I couldn't do too much right? And they can't get together just yet. This was also I guess a set up for a future even. Which may happen next chapter, not sure yet. But like I said, keep readin and enjoyin', you guys are my main inspiration! If there's anything you might want me to through in, let me know and I'll put it into consideration AND give you credit as well! But also, let me know what you think about the Wonderland idea, I'd love so feedback on it. Tata for now!<strong>


	11. Ice Cream

**I really am sorry for such a long wait guys. I feal really awful. But I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this story. I'll probably wrap it up soon but thanks everyone for being patient and putting up with the lack of updates. I was in Denver for a camp for a week so that didn't help AND I was working at Sodak Con as well which ate of 3 adys of my time. But I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

* * *

><p>"The damn brat needs to leave! I'm getting wrinkles because that kid always makes me frown! How does a person do that?! I thought I'd never meet someone like that rat! I should ki-"<p>

"That's enough Frau!" Labrador spat. He sat by Castor on his bed, no space between them, making it look nonchalant. He was tired of hearing Frau complain and complain about Mikhail, it was getting old and repetitive. "I understand you are tired of him, but just take a breath once in a while. Try and get Teito alone, maybe take him to get ice cream?"

Frau halted his rant when Labrador interrupted. Was he really going on _that _much? It didn't seem like a lot to him. He huffed and sat on his bed and listened to Labrador preach, then a light bulb formed over the lavender haired mans idea. Ice cream? Not bad. "Thanks Lilac!" Frau cheered and sprung though the door, leaving it wide open.

"Lilac?" Labrador blinked. He never heard that one before.

"I think its cute," Castor grinned, getting a glare back from the lavender-haired man.

* * *

><p>Teito sat outside in the courtyard in one of the flower patches. He sat on a soft multicolored quilt his grandma made when he was a baby. Mikhail and Mikage sat on it was well, laughing and conversing about random things. Teito was so tired of hearing them. He sighed mentally and lie on his back, his head landing in the grass. It was soft, for grass, tickling his ears and cheeks. He closed his eyes, absorbing the sun that shined down on him, like it was all his. It was such a beautiful day, it was a bummer he had to spend it like this. He grimaced at his thoughts. He felt bad for thinking that way, but it was true. He inhaled and relaxed as flowers filled his nostrils, easing his mind. He shift through his thoughts and found the memory of last week, with Frau.<p>

He didn't understand why, but Frau was always in his mind. Especially last week when they were going to get drinks. He never shared his passed with anyone accept Mikage, so why Frau? Why so soon? It was unlike him. He dug a little deeper and found the image of them kissing right after Teitos' confessions. The boys cheeks turned bright red and his eyes snapped open.

"**Ahh**!" Teito shrieked and sprang up. Frau had been hovering over him and apparently gave the boy quite a startle. The two collided foreheads and both fell to the ground, gripping their now bright red foreheads. "You ass, give me a warning next time!" Teito snapped, biting his lip trying to calm the pain down.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to jolt upwards either!" Frau snapped back.

"Oh joy..." Mikhail mumbled and Mikage nodded. Mikhail knew about Mikage's feelings for Teito, that's why he was so against Frau. He believed Teito should be with Frau and no one else. But no matter how mean and rude he was to him, Frau would not go away. Why?! It made the twin so angry at times that he just wanted to hit the older blond.

"So what was the purpose of scaring me exactly?" They both sat up and Frau grinned from ear to ear.

"It's a surprise!"

"I'm not doing anything with you when you say its a surprise."

"But Teito!" Frau whined. He lay on his stomach and shoved his face into the grass and began to make some sort of noise crossed between a groan and a high pitched whine.

"Alright fine!" Teito yelled over Frau. He was drawing attention to their group and he didn't want a bunch of eyes on them. Frau sprung up and lifted the boy to his feet, startling Teito.

"Lets go!" Frau cheered, grabbing the boys hand and began to run. He didn't want the other two following and he knew Teito wouldn't voluntarily run, so he'll drag him.

"W-Why are we running?!" Teito yelled, stumbling over his own feet, slowing them down. Frau sighed and picked the boy up bridal style and sprinted away from the court yard, losing the other two before they could follow. Teito blushed and looked up at Frau. Frau smiled gorgeously down at him, looking like an angel with the sun beaming above him. Teito blushed brightly and looked away. His heart was racing, but why?

* * *

><p>Teito sat at a small metal table for two outside a family owned ice cream shop. The place was rather old. The bricks had been washed of their vibrant red-brown color and were now just a pale brown. The canopy that hung over the door was also faded and a few rips had been repaired multiple times by all the left over staples and tape marks. The door squeaked every time it was swung open, little hand prints smeared all over the glass as well. The tables were just as old, small spots of rust were painted in random spots from weather. But even with the worn building, you could tell the family took care of it. The inside was almost brand new, or it looked like it from how much they kept it up to shape. Shiny marble counters, nicely tiled floors, brand new tables with no rust, the coolers were clean of hand prints, decorations were in perfect condition. He hadn't gone inside but he could tell how nice it was from outside. Frau stood at the order window that was stationed outside in case you didn't want to go in. The man was nice and never stopped smiling. How could he constantly smile? It hurt Teito's cheeks just thinking about it.<p>

Frau slid into the seat across from him and handed him a perfectly swirled chocolate-vanilla twist cone. Teito took it and nodded in appreciation and licked the very top curl and smiled. It melted the minute it touched his tongue and he loved the feeling. The ice cream was super creamy and so good, as Frau would put it, 'an orgasm in your mouth'.

"Is it good?" Frau asked, earning a nod from the brunette. "Good!" He cheered and started eating his own. Teito stared at him. He never realized how perfect Fraus' features were. There was no flaw in his face what-so-ever. He eyes were so vibrant and bright, he skin was smooth and untouched. His lips were a soft pink color and looked so soft and-

Teito blinked when he realized where his thoughts were going. He wanted to kiss Frau. Kiss Frau?! There was no way he would sit there and imagine kissing another guy, is there? He sighed silently, then it hit him. He was falling for Frau! After months of rejecting him and refusing any emotions towards him, they were finally pushing to the surface.

"Is something wrong Teito?" Frau asked. Teito was still staring at him, his expression blank but you could see emotions flying through his eyes a million times a second. So something must have been on his mind. Teito blinked when Frau broke the silence then shook his head quickly.

"N-No I'm OK..."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Whatever." Teito slumped down in his seat and started eating his ice cream angrily. Even if he was lying, doesn't mean Frau had to call him a liar!

"Alright I'm sorry," Frau smiled sheepishly. Teito couldn't help but smile also. "Lets go walk in the park while we eat our ice cream!"

"Mmkay."

The pair walked to the park side by side. The entire way Teito was absorbed into his thoughts. The images of them kissing plagued **EVERY** spot of his brain. It was starting to irritate him. He came out of his thought when he realized they were in a secluded spot with a small little pond, a little bridge to match, and a fancy bench. The pond was only a couple feet deep, a crisp clear color, full of large Koy fish and smaller colorful fish. Lily pads floated on top with lilys' resting on top. The bridge was an arched style bridge, made of metal with curly designs between bars, dark wood put down for the bottom. The bench matched the bridge to a T.

"This is my favorite spot." Frau explained as he sat on the bench. Teito sits beside him.

"It's gorgeous." Teito smiles, earning a smile back. He sits there and stares at Fraus' smile, unable to look away. "Frau..."

"Yes?"

Frau blinked, utterly shocked. Teito had leaned up and kissed him! He never would've thought this would happen. Teitos lips were soft and moved carefully. Frau smiled and returned the kiss. They sat there and kissed for what felt like an eternity, it slowly getting deeper as time went on. After a couple minutes Teito pulled away first because of lack of air. He panted softly and his cheeks turned bright red when he seen Frau smile big.

"You like me~!"

"D-Do not!"

"How can you deny it after you sat there and kissed me?"

Teito blinked. Frau had caught him. "S-Shut up..."

Frau laughed and pecked his lips softly. "Well I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Teito finally figured out his feelings! But of course something like that is going to upset a few people *Cough* Miakge *cough* Mikhail. Anyways I hope you guys liked this one, it took me a while huh? XD<strong>

**'Till next time! Love ya guys! 3**


	12. One Step Closer

**I don't really have an excuse for the long absence guys, I apologize *bows*. I guess I just haven't had the urge to work on this. But I've been busy getting ready to leave for college. I hope you all can forgive me! But this stories almost complete so just hang in a little longer OK? I really appreciate all of the love and reviews you've all given me and I love you all for sticking with me, even in my long absence! Love you guys!**

**Oh and sorry this chapters kind of short, it's mainly here to set up the next one so just bear with me k? The next one will be better I promise! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Teito and Frau's ice cream date. Teito had agreed to give him a chance after he spoke to Mikhail and Mikage about it. It irritated Frau that he needed their consent when Teito was a big boy, but it was probably a family thing. He'd suck it up and bite his tongue thought, since he was finally getting what he wanted, to claim Teito as his. But it's been a week since their date and Frau was getting impatient, he was human after all. He sat in the library with Castor and Labrador, his leg shaking from irritation as he bounced it with his foot, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"That's really annoying Frau," Castor said calmly, flipping another page of his ugly old book he seemed so engrossed in.

"I'm not the only annoying thing."

"If you're this irritated then why don't you talk to Teito and ask why he hasn't spoken to them yet? Sitting here annoying others won't help you get any further." Labrador cut in. He was tired of Frau sulking around waiting.

"You're right!" Frau bolted up out of his chair, ignoring the 'ssh' from the librarian, and hurried out into the hall. He'd check Teito's room.

He speed walked down the hall, bobbing and weaving through the sea of people. He had his target, his goal, and he was going to achieve it. He quickened his pace. No matter how fast he walked, it seemed to get farther and farther away. He reached the stair case that led up to the dorms and started ascending them, taking four steps at a time. As he reached the top he spotted Teito's door. He smiled big and sprinted to the door and knocked roughly. He waited for a long minute, his hope starting to diminish, and then the knob began to turn. He held his breath, then let it out as the door opened, his hopes dying.

"What the hell do you want?" Mikhail barked bitterly. This man was the last person he wanted to see. Frau sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you know where Teito is?"

"Why should I tell you? I'm extremely pissed at you at the moment after Teito told me about you two. Do you blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." Mikhail started to lecture but Frau tuned him out. So Teito had told him! That deflated his anger. Had he told Mikage yet?

"Yeah yeah, I gotta go. Later!" Frau interrupted Mikhail and hurried down the hall. Mikhail scoffed and slammed the door shut again. Frau looked out the window into the courtyard. Almost as if angels were guiding him, there Teito was, walking and talking to Mikage, Mikage's smile replaced with a frown, which was a good sign right? Who cares anyways?

* * *

><p>Teito was walking through the courtyard with Mikage, stumbling over his words. He had recently informed Mikhail of his decision to date Frau, that didn't go over so well. Long story short, Teito now needed a new night stand. But Mikage was a lot calmer than his brother and a lot more understanding so hopefully he took it a lot better. But his silence was suggesting otherwise. Teito sighed and rubbed his temples.<p>

"Would you please say something?" He pleaded. Mikage being silent and not smiling was so unlike him and it really worried him.

"What do you want me to say Teito?! 'Oh good for you I'm glad you're happy'! Or what about 'I hope you live happily ever after'! No Teito, its all crap. I don't get why you would choose him of all people!" Mikage started, his voice rising with each word.

"Well I would have expected you to at least be happy and support me Mikage! You're my best friend and that's all we'll ever be! So if you can't be happy for me then how can I call you my best friend?!"

He breathed heavily, staring at Mikage with wide eyes. He didn't mean to yell, but Mikage was being so unfair. He knew Mikage liked him, but he could never return his feelings, they grew up together and he didn't want to lose his best friend. Mikage stared back, his eyes emotionless. What was he thinking? Suddenly, Mikage started to walk away. He turned on his heels and began walking towards the school. Teito stood there, not sure what to do. He seen Mikage leaving and Frau approaching. Teito groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes, he was getting really irritated. He didn't really want to deal with Frau right now.

"Hey kiddo," Frau greeted happily as he reached the smaller boy and blinked. He could see the irritation in his face. "You OK?"

"No I'm not OK. I just want to be left alone for now Frau. I talked to my brother and Mikage and it's all gotta set in. But Mikage didn't take it so well and we had a huge disagreement. So I need to go settle things with him. Can you please just wait a little longer?" Teito pleaded. He seemed so desperate, making Frau feel bad. So, Frau pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I'll wait as long as I need to love," Frau spoke softly. Teito blushed brightly but slowly hugged back.

"Thank you Frau," Teito smiled and slowly followed after Mikage. Frau sighed but smiled. At least Teito was trying to make it work.


	13. An Apology To You All

I'm so sorry for taking so long to actually post another chapter guys! I really don't have an excuse as to why I've taken so long. I suppose I could use the lame "trying to get college stuff figured out" or "work is tiring" but I'll be honest, I just haven't thought of a way to quite end the story. So I'm asking a favor!

I want my fans to help me end it! I want you guys to send me ideas of endings, anything at all. I will go through them and pick and choose which to use, probably using multiple to make one ending. I will also give credit to the endings I choose in the chapter info!

I know it might be asking a lot but you've all been so amazing through this fanfic and I think it'd be a lot of fun to get a lot of your insights! So any ideas at all, either inbox them to me or even just comment them. I still have a couple more chapters before the end; which will give me enough time to piece your ideas together. But the next chapter should hopefully be up within a week. Thank you again everyone for being the amazing fans you are, you've made it a lot of fun to write this!


End file.
